degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TayMarie/Tara Corselyn- Backstabbed
Tara Coreslyn was getting ready for another day at school. She was wiping the wetness out of her eyes from still being tired. She hated getting up this early, but she loved going to school to see her friends. She applied the dark eye liner to her lower eye line then rubbed her finger across the spots that she messed up on. "Tara, have a good day at school sweetheart. I'm going to work." Her mother, Betty said coming into Tara's room then kissing the top of her head. "Okay mom, have a good day. i love you." Her mother and her had a good relationship. Betty, Tara's little sister, Mia and her have been on their own for about 2 years now. Tara's father has been out of the picture since Tara was born but she still see's her dad alot. Mia's dad left Betty when Mia was just 3 months old, since then she never saw her dad again. It makes Tara sad alot, which is why she spends so much time with her little sister. "I love you too." Her mom said before getting her lunch box then heading out the door with Mia in her arms. She was taking her to her grandmothers until Betty got off of work. Tara finished brushing & straightening her dyed jet black hair then got her bookbag and went outside to the bus stop. "Hey Tara." Her friend, Hayden Valentine said to her, smiling. Hayden & Tara just met not too long ago from Tara's long time bestfriend, Holly Ladnier. Tara was always jealous of how pretty Hayden was. She had blonde bleach hair with faded blue streaks. She also had braces and a really dark, edgy style. She really interested Tara. "Hey Hayden! How are you?" "I'm fine. I don't wanna go to school!" Hayden whined then laughed girly. "I know. Me either but, all well." Tara laughed along. The yellow bus pulled up in front of them and they both got on the bus. "Wanna sit with me?" Hayden asked Tara. "Sure." Tara smiled. She had hoped Hayden & her would become very great friends because she found Hayden to be a really cool person. They didn't have much to talk about during the bus ride, which was very awkward for the two of them. But Tara was still happy that they are sitting next to eachother. It's much better than sitting alone on this lonley bus. When it was time to get off, Hayden walked Tara to the breakfast room. They talked about how long the bus route is and how they hate it. "Hey Tar!" Tara's bestfriend, Rebe called, running towards her then hugging her tightly. "Hey Rebe!" Hayden said sweetly smiling at her. "Hi Hayden." Rebe then switched from Tara to Hayden. Hayden then walked through the breakfast line while Tara & Rebe went outside. "My mom was being such a bitch to me this morning!" Rebe whined to Tara. "Why?" "Because I didn't want to get up for school." She laughed. "Wow. Haha. Well i'm glad your here!" "Awe!" Rebe rubbed Tara's arm, playfully making Tara laugh. "So whatcha doing this weekend?" Rebe asked. "Oh, I think i'm going over to Amanda's, why?" "Oh.. I was going to see if you wanted to hangout but nevermind." "I'm sorry." For some reason, Rebe always got mad when Amanda & Tara hung out without her. They three have been bestfriends since 3rd grade. Tara thinks Rebe just feels left out sometimes. "Maybe you can hangout with us too?" Tara suggested. "Nah. I don't wanna make Amanda mad." "Why would you make her mad?" "I dont know, its okay though! Hope you guys have fun." Rebe faked a smile, then ran across the street to the house where they go smoke ciggarettes before school. Tara slowly followed along, upset now that Rebe was upset. 'MEANWHILE: ' Harley and Shay are in the gym, talking to their friend Izzy Armstrong. "So now your kicked off the team?" Izzy asked. "Yeah.. it's bullshit." Harley snarled. "You did break her leg, Harl.." Shay admitted. She was still a little pissed off that Harley had to get them kicked off the team. Shay really did like being a cheerleader & now all her dreams were crushed because of one stupid mistake. "I didn't mean to Shay!" "Yeah well, you did." "Well, what do you expect me to do about it now, ShayLee? Go fix it?" "Whatever Harley." Shay got up and walked off, mad. Harley hated how ShayLee thought all this was her fault. She didn't force Shay to get high or go to the game so she really shouldn't be mad at her. ---- At lunch, Tara is sitting beside Amanda at their usual lunch table. "I think Rebe is mad about us hanging out again." "She shouldn't be mad. Me & her hangout all the time over the week." Amanda said, poking her fruit with her plastic fork. "Yeah, I know. I feel bad though." "Don't." Tara still felt bad, but she figured maybe Rebe is just having a hard time with all the stress thats upon her. Her parents got divorced over the summer & since then, she's been really stressed out. Maybe that's all that's wrong with her, Tara thought. Just then, Tara spots Rebe in line with her friend, Rachelle Chandler. Rebe nods her head o ver towards Tara & Amanda and Rachelle looks over & gives Tara a dirty look. "Wow. She's being such a bitch!" Tara says snottidly. "Who?" "Rebe!" Amanda looks over & see's Rachelle & Rebe talking. Rebe notices her & she sweetly waves at her. "She's being nice to me." Amanda says, turning around back to her food. "Ugh." Tara grunts. Tara wonders why Rebe is being like this towards her but is being nice to Amanda. It doesn't make sense. So she decides to get up and go talk to her. "Hey, Rebe." Tara says sweetly. "Hey, Tar!" "Why are you being rude towards me?" "I'm not." Rebe looks at Tara then Rachelle & they laugh at her. "Oh. Okay. So your not mad at me?" "No. Why would I be?" "Because.. nevermind." Tara smiled at Rebe then went back to the table where Amanda & her were sitting. When she turned around, Rebe & Rachelle were laughing histerically. She knew it was about her. ---- ShayLee Harms was walking through the halls of Jayson Mark Middle School when she spotted Damien Parks at his locker, getting out science books. She was nervous but she wanted to know if there was anything going on between them so she sucked up her nervousness & approached him. "Hey Damien." Damien looked over and seen Shay laying her back against the locker beside him, her hand on his shoulder. "Oh, hey ShayLee. Whats up?" "Not much. Uhm, hows your day?" "Good I guess. I'm really sweating this test I have next hour though." "Oh, you are?" "Yeah. I suck in science." he laughed a little. Shay smiled. "So Damien..Are we.. Are we together?" "What do you mean?" Damien shut his locker and turned himself towards her. Shay got off the locker, now standing up straight looking him in the eyes to let him know she was serious. "Are we a couple? or were you just.." "Shay.. I like you, your cute, and fun, but I have my eye on someone else right now." "Oh.." Shay looked away, trying to catch her breath. "Look, i'm sorry I made you think we was going to be together..like that." "No." Shay looked him back in the eyes. "Don't be.. I'm sorry for you. Your such a dick. Just like everyone says Damien." Shay waited for him to say something back, but he had no words come out of his mouth. All he could do was stare at her in disbelief. Shay chuckled a little in dissapointment then walked back down the hall, holding in the tears as best as she could. But they couldn't stay held in for too long. One little salty tear made its way down her cheek but Shay hurridly wiped it away trying to look okay and not hurt. ---- The weekend went by fast & Tara & Amanda had fun at Amanda's house. Rebe seen them outside, taking a walk, Tara asked her to join but Rebe just glared at them. Today it's Monday and Amanda & Rebe are acting weird towards Tara and she wonders why. When Tara, Amanda and Rebe are in gym together, Rebe & Amanda don't bother to talk to Tara. Tara feels hurt, like she lost her bestfriends, and the worse part is she doesn't know what's going on. So she decides to walk over to them & try talking to them. "Hey guys." Tara says, trying to smile. "Hi." Rebe said, looking away. "Whats up?" "Same thing your doing." Rebe & Amanda laughed. Tara on the other hand, didn't find it funny. "Are you mad at me? You guys are just acting like it." "Yeah.. we don't like you Tara." Amanda said looking straight at Tara. "Why?" "Because your annoying." "Yeah, and it's rude how you didnt't include me when you & Amanda hung out over the weekend." Rebe said. "What? I asked you if you wanted to join!" Tara argued. "Whatever Tara. I'm done with your games. Your a bad friend." "How?" "Quit talking to us, Tara." Amanda said. "Whatever you guys are delusional." Tara said then walked away. She couldn't believe this was happening. Rebe knew Tara tried asking her if she wanted to hangout with them & she said no! Rebe was being weird & a backstabber. Tara was near tears. ---- ShayLee was found sitting under the stairs during 2nd hour by Harley Kruser. "Shay?" Harley asked, walking back down the stairs to get a better look. "Shh!" Shay silently hissed. "What are you doing?" Harley whispered. "What does it look like?" "Your skipping class?!" "Why is it such a big shock?" "Shay, You've never skipped class before! and aren't you supposed to be keeping your grades up for your mom?" "Who cares anymore. My life is just falling apart so why not help it fall apart more?" Harley rolled her eyes and crawled under the stairs to sit by Shay. "Shay, don't say shit like that. Your life is not falling apart." "Yes it is! I'm kicked off the cheer team, My moms disappointed in me, & Damien don't like me!" Shay layed her head down in her knees to keep Harley from seeing her tears. "People makes mistakes ShayLee." Harley said, now rubbing her back, feeling her spine from how skinny she is. "Yeah, and I make the biggest mistakes of all." "For trying drugs?" Harley laughed. "Shay babe, Every teenager is going to try drugs!" "I guess.." Shay looked away, now showing Harley her tears. Harley wiped them away. "I promise things are going to be alright. Okay?" Harley hugged Shay, Shay didn't respond because it was hard to believe her. "We're going to get back on the cheer team, we're going to find you someone who likes you for you & we're going to make your mom proud of you again!.. Okay?" "Okay, okay!" Shay laughed, hugging Harley back. "Now lets go back to class shall we?" Harley stood up, holding her hand out for Shay to take. When she did, they made their way to class. Shay was in a better mood now, feeling smiley. ---- Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction